Patent document 1 describes an example of a technology relating to a fuel lid support structure. The fuel lid support structure of patent document 1 includes two legs, which are arranged on the back surface of a fuel lid and limit movement of the fuel lid, a contact portion (closing-direction limit portion), which limits movement of the fuel lid in the closing direction, and an upper change portion and a lower change portion (plane-direction limit portions) that limit movement of the fuel lid in directions along a plane that is substantially perpendicular to the closing direction (plane directions). The contact portion, the upper change portion, and the lower change portion are arranged on the fuel adaptor of the vehicle body. When the fuel lid is closed, the legs of the fuel lid are in contact with the closing-direction limit portion and the plane-direction limit portions of the fuel adaptor. This limits movement of the fuel lid.
Such a structure limits movement of the closed fuel lid in the closing direction and directions along a plane that is substantially perpendicular to the closing direction. Patent document 1 describes that the structure limits pivoting of the fuel lid about the fixing portion between the hinge and the vehicle body in the plane directions even when a lightweight hinge is used that is fixed to the vehicle body by a single bolt.